


A Witch, a Wolf and the woods.

by boogiewrites



Category: Frontier (TV 2016)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, Declan Harp AU, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frontier AU, Not beastiality but he is a werewolf so..., Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Werewolf, Witchcraft, black magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boogiewrites/pseuds/boogiewrites
Summary: An AU where Declan Harp is a werewolf.He comes across Evelyn Morgana, a dark witch who lives in a daunting mansion on the edge of the woods. He is drawn to her and her power, and finds his way into her home, her bed and her life. A dark, violent and highly sexual relationship follows as we watch their twisted romance grow and change while they face the challenges of navigating a magical world that tries to be hidden in the midst of the 1700's new world.





	A Witch, a Wolf and the woods.

Evelyn Morgana Redferne has lived in the daunting mansion that sits on the edge of the deep forest her entire life. She shared it with her father, Adam Redferne a successful owner of a fur trading company. She lived with only her ruthless businessman father and his servants since before she could form memories. Her mother died when she was very young and whenever she asked questions the maids had told her to be quiet and to not let her father hear of her curiosity. This only fueled her curiosity and misbehavior.

Despite the biblical nod her first name gave, it didn’t suit her in the slightest. Perhaps it was being left alone so often with mean wet nurses, maybe her mother’s death had marked her in some way she couldn’t recall or she could simply take after her father and be known to be shrewd, stubborn and absolute in her personality and mind. All she really knew was that she had felt a pull towards the dark from a young age. Being an only child to an iron-fisted father who never remarried, she found herself alone more often than not. It never really bothered her, the voices she’d hear whispering from inside the walls kept her company. 

It was these same whispers and spirits that led her to the attic one fateful day when her father was away on business. A mist led to her a trunk in the attic, a large lock kept it shut. It rested under many sheets and other heavy objects and she watched as each obstacle was knocked out of her way by invisible forces. She knelt in front of the chest, dust poofing out of the keyhole before unlatching and her small hands rub away at the metal plate on the front. Her mother’s name comes forward and she feels something stir inside her. This was the moment she came into her powers to be a witch.

Luckily for her, her father thought nothing of her sudden interest in learning Latin so she could read the books in the false top of the chest. She hid the books in plain sight, spending her nights by candlelight reading and learning. Her skills came naturally and she got away with everything she managed to do growing up because she could do things without moving a muscle. Her nurse made her angry? She’d make scalding hot pots of soup spill onto her. Her father punished her? She’d turn the vegetables in his soup to maggots. These juvenile antics were only the beginning. 

As she went through puberty, not being under as much supervision as she had been when she was younger, she was able to move onto bigger and darker things. Soon she was performing rituals, casting spells and hexes and summoning spirits. As she changed and grew, so did her powers. By seventeen she was taking in demons and using them to amplify her powers, make her sex magic lethal and killing off her enemies from the safety of her own home.

She feared nothing and no one. She had been locked in her ivory tower away from the world where she read of beasts of myth and lore, longing to find a connection to something living, something that also understood the darkness as she’d been surrounded by death her whole life. 

As she blossomed into a woman, her father became adamant she take a husband. He needed a son in law to take over the business, turning Evelyn down time and time again when she said she wanted to take over the business. With every fight, he would grow sicker and thus more desperate for her to choose. With every forced meeting of a boring, spineless and dim-witted man her father could easily control she would rage inside and make him suffer. She gives him unexplainable illness that came and went within him, that raged and calmed that no doctor understood. But Evelyn did. She knew exactly what was wrong with him. So after yet another suitor being sent, this time the rejection became violent. Her father struck her, and she knew tonight would be the night her father died. 

She bewitched him, having him sign over everything to her and her alone. With him inside a salt circle, basked in flaming candlelight in the attic, she summons a demon to take him home. With white eyes that flowed and hair and clothing that floated and defied gravity, she spoke in ancient tongues and her father was dragged to hell by leathery black and red hands with jagged claws that impaled him before he sank through the blanket of fire in the circle. This was how she became the most powerful and feared woman in the village, ruling alone and ruthlessly just like her father had. 

On an unassuming night at a party, she was throwing to cast out her social net for another man to draw power off of through sex magic, a new one catches her attention. He wasn’t like the others, anyone could see that at a glance. But she could feel he wasn’t like the others. She did not know him, but she had heard of him. And unknown to her, he knew her very well.

He stood towering above everyone else. She knew she had not invited him, as she had not met him formally before. She only heard his name whispered in impolite conversation, the way they said Harp like it was something dirty and shamed piqued her interest. And now, standing in her gothically decorated and candlelit home he had her full attention. He wore a long black coat that hit him below the knee, a deep burgundy shirt meant to be worn buttoned was open partially, exposing the hollow of his throat. His dark hair made an appearance against his tan skin between the folds of his shirt. He wore a vest of black velvet. Large dark boots appeared over black trousers, caked with dark soil as if he'd been walking in the wilderness, and perhaps he had. 

She swished about in her large red and black gown, hair in curls, a stick straight spine and an indifferent look on her face. He watched her, just like he had been for weeks now. From the shadows he observed, at the border of the forest just outside her home, being drawn to the power he could feel coming from in the house. He hadn't been sure what would lie within it as he stalked the large, looming building made of wood and masonry. He thought witch at first of course, but on some nights he would feel a power much deeper, much darker than that of any witch he'd come across. Perhaps a coven of vampires hid away inside he'd considered, he knew it wasn't another shapeshifter, he could've smelled that a mile away. 

He was entranced as soon as his transformed eyes, watching her from her windows in the dead of night, took in the form of a strikingly beautiful woman. She moved about her bedroom with slow steps, a long, blood-red dressing gown in some expensive and lush fabric clung to her curvaceous form, open in the front and dragging along the dark wooden floor behind her. She summoned fire to candles with a flick of her fingers, an old worn leather bound book opens, the pages fluttering without a single touch as she stretches her body before focusing. Salt and chalk mark the floors in symbols and runes, bowls of unidentified contents placed within the circle.

Over the next few weeks, he watched her do this time and time again. Dropping her robe and cavorting with spirits, demons, and beasts not from this earth. He'd watch her move and contort, her nudity not always performing as sexual. He found himself risking being seen or discovered as he would come night after night and watch her, finding himself not willing to move on to the next village, the next territory as he should have by now. He was powerful, a creature of the night himself who was no stranger to the strange and violent. He thought he knew every human and animal afflicted with darkness, whether by choice or fate in this land, but he hadn't even come across something like her before. He hears of a party she would be throwing for potential suitors. He wasn't one to follow the patterns of civil society, his condition not allowing it even if he had wanted to. But he saw it as a good excuse to get near her, and he wanted to be as close to her as was possible. 

She looked as if she was glowing in the candlelight of the party, and it was possible she was. Her skin was like moonlight, almost transparent it seemed, blue veins coming close to the surface and showing in its paleness. If her skin was the moon, her hair was the night itself, black as ink and it shined like silk, it was fastened back now, not in the loose and wild form it had been the nights he'd watched her. It would cover her body like a cloak, the tips tickling just above the swell of her backside, falling across her chest and grazing her rounded hips. She was human, he could smell it, but she looked otherworldly. Her grey eyes meet his almost black ones from across the room. He could see her brows shift subtly in question.

A woman like her wouldn't miss out on noticing an uninvited guest in her home, especially one that wasn't fully human like him. She speaks charismatically, moving about the room and the people in it in a way that they would read as personable, but he knew to be manipulative. The party was dying down, more people drunk than not, the more respectable and the married ducking out while the bachelors remained to circle her like vultures. She would smile and nod but keep her distance from them and anyone with any observational skills, and he had many planes to draw his intuition from, could see she was only acting interested. After hours of stolen glances, her being swept away out of sight just for him to find her again, he decides to make his move. 

Evelyn is currently standing in a group of people dancing. A man who had worn her down all night is currently getting to touch her and move her about the floor, which Mr. Harp is not a fan of. She could've turned him into a toad if she wanted, but she was all polite smiles from her shapely lips, her sloped nose twitching under her sharp black brows as she humored the man. He closes in and longs to show her a world where she would never have to suffer any mortal fool again. 

It's as if he appears out of nowhere, a feat that highly intrigued her. He slides his arm between her and the man she's dancing with, towering over him by nearly a foot, he rather rudely intervenes and replaces the spot once held by the wigged white man. She forgets the man that had stood before her as soon as he touches her. His skin is so warm, rough hands sliding into her own, a confident arm slinking around her to hold her back, fingertips hot against the bare skin of her upper back. The man he'd interrupted says something, neither of them listen and he leaves in a huff. She could feel him vibrating with something, something that wasn't human and she felt her stomach flutter at the thought. 

She looks up after composing herself against the sheer size of the man. He was over a foot taller than she. His hair hung past his shoulders, long and almost unkempt in its loose presentation that started dark and turned lighter as it faded to his curly ends. He wore his beard groomed but lengthy, it traveled up his cheeks, on the verge of looking uncivilized. His brow was heavy and masculine, adorned with dark and almost villainously arched eyebrows. His eyes were deep set and dark, thick lashes framing them as they stared directly into her own. Her hand rests on his bicep, she could feel the strength coming off him and the slightest squeeze of her slender fingers reiterates the idea. He studies her face silently, as she does his, a pink scar over one eye, from above the arch of his brow onto the top of his cheek. A small collection of freckles by the corner of his eye, three small dark moles like a constellation looking almost delicate on the otherwise rugged and handsome face. 

He studies her while he feels her mind shifting, figuring him out. She feels almost cool to the touch, her high cheekbones set the widest part of her face, a strong chin under full lips with a deep set cupids bow, making her look as if she were pouting. Her black arched and groomed brows framed large, light blue-grey eyes, lashes fluttering as they pondered his own. Her straight and strong nose twitched in consideration. They move together easily like they already knew each other well. 

"Are you not going to introduce yourself?" she asks.

"I think you know who I am." his voice is deep and rough, she felt it drag across her skin, leaving chills in its wake. 

"You're Mr. Harp, correct?"

"Declan." he states with a single nod. 

"So, Declan Harp." she pauses, her face set in a fearless and amused pose that he found to be a greater relief to see than he expected. He was always met with fear and to not find it in her eyes made him even more certain of his decision to come here tonight. "Do you always come into women's homes uninvited?" she smirks.

"Technically the maid invited me in." he retorts and she lets out an amused hum. 

She forgoes the formalities as it seems he's left them far behind, long ago. "What brings you here tonight Mr. Harp?"

"You do," he simply answers. "Morgana." he says slowly, sounding sinful coming from his lips, in the way it flowed out in a breathy exhale. 

She takes a sharp inhale at the name. Only those close to her called her that. So barely anyone did. "Everyone calls me Evelyn," she says quietly, narrowing her eyes. "How do you know that name?" he could not have held her attention firmer than he was. 

"I know a lot about you." his voice quieter to match hers, leaning down slightly to speak. "I don't believe any name involving any biblical reference suits you." he tiles his head, "Does it?" he whispers. 

Her posture straightens, chin pushed into her back in surprise and he sees the tiny flash of fear in her eyes. 

"You're more of a Lilith than an Eve aren't you?" he smirks. "To more enlightened types a goddess, to lessers seen as a demon." he whispers close to her ear and he watches the goosebumps travel across her neck, just inches from his mouth. He licks his lips and refrains from wanting to drag his tongue across the throb in her neck where her pulse quicken. Her smell was intoxicating to his heightened senses. She smelled like the peak of summer in the deepest, darkest forest. Something warm and sweet, like the ripest berry imaginable. So sickeningly sweet, one second longer and it would start to rot, that thin line between perfection and destruction. The thought of dark juices and tender flesh giving way under his fingers make him shut his eyes as he hears a tiny gasp escape her. 

She can feel a rumble in his chest as he leans close. She tries to hide the mixture of fear and arousal he's awakening in her, something she isn't used to not controlling herself. He leans away, his eyes watching her mouth as his chest noticeably rises and falls. She separates their hands and bodies. 

"Come, Mr. Harp," she says with a serious face, walking through the crowd and into the kitchen. "Leave us," she says with a nod to the two maids working inside. They bow and obey. "Who are you?" she asks with a much more serious tone. 

"I told you. I'm Declan Harp." his voice low and even.

"Then WHAT are you?" she asks, her face hard now.

He laughs, a dark and sensual sound rolling over her. "What do you think I am?" he rasps, moving closer to her.

She holds her ground against him, which impresses him since he's nearly twice her size. What a fearless little thing she was. "More importantly, what do think I am?" she hisses as he looms over her. 

"See? There's the difference. I know what you are." he lets a smile grow across his face, devious in intention.

"And what is it you think I am?" she says with a sneer. He loved how she was being so defiant, it only made him want her more. 

"I've seen you, Morgana." Again with how he said her name, like the whispers in the walls it sounded, traveling through her head and into her spine. "I know the evil that you do." he grins. 

"What of your evil, Mr. Harp? I can feel...something coming off of you." her eye narrow with accusations.

"That's because you're powerful." he hums. "I do the same as you do," he shakes his head. "In terms of...well," he smirks. "Murder and violence," he whispers, pushing up on her again, causing her to take a step back. He can hear her heart start to race. "I know you're a witch," he says, face inches from hers. "So what do you think I am?" he uses his size, the deepness of his voice to intimidate her, her hands now against the wall behind her. 

"You're not a witch." she whispers with certainty.

"I am not." he shakes his head. "But you know of my kind." he snarls his lip, showing extended canines in a handsome but pressuring grin.

"You're not a vampire though." she says thoughtfully, her hands fearless and touching his face to study him.

"I am not." he lets his eyes shift, a yellowing in the darkness that she watches grow, her own dilating with interest. 

"You're a shapeshifter then," she whispers with fascination on her face, no fear now with the knowledge. He moves a hand to her face, mirroring her own on his, she feels sharp nail trail gently across her cheek, down her jaw, to her neck as he lets out a quiet growl. "You're a werewolf." she states.

"Smart and beautiful." he says softly, hand resting on her neck. 

"Powerful." she says aggressively and a laugh rolls out him, making her shudder. "I've handled bigger beasts than you before." she says, wanting to thwart any plans he might have to harm her, but she didn't feel this was his intention. 

"I have seen it with my own eyes." he pauses, leaning in closer. "I've watched you naked and covered in blood among the flames. Embraced by claws, horns, and teeth." he lets a low growl out against her skin, imagining her underneath the velvet and lace dress she was wearing. "Imagining those teeth and claws to be my own." it rolls out against her like velvet on her skin, impossibly low and seductive, it weakened her defenses. She had been thinking of sleeping with someone tonight, but this new prospect was endlessly more tempting than any other choices she had. She'd never slept with one of his kind before.

She scoffs. "You may be a beast, Mr. Harp but that gives you no permission to act without manners." she states, now pressed against the wall, trapped between the cold stone and the heat from his body. 

"I am a beast. I don't deny that fact." his face moves so closely she can feel every breath, moving from her face to her neck and back again, smelling her with flared nostrils, she can hear his claws digging into the rock behind her. "Being treated as such despite my human appearance makes one forget his manners." his nose brushes up against hers and they both hear and feel the want in her heartbeat. "And being around a creature like you..." he let's out a long, low growl. "I find it hard to be a gentleman."

Her blown out and lust filled eyes meet his own, her hand moving back to his face. "I think you misunderstand me, Mr. Harp," she whispers, now grazing her nose against his. "I don't want a gentleman," she whispers and she sees his eyes flare with color again. "So-called gentleman haven't served me well in my life... or in my bed." she states with a coy smile, now teasing him with a graze of lips to his. 

A low rumbling laugh, a harsh huff of breath from his nose like a bull makes thighs tense. "May this beast serve you well then?" he whispers in her ear, hand brushing her hair from her shoulder before moving to embrace her. As he pulls her closer, her hand moves to his neck. His beard tickles her bare neck, hearing him lick his lips with need. 

"Would you like to serve me in my bed Mr. Harp?" she says with a soft, knowing, feminine laugh that makes him groan, pressing his forehead into her hair. 

"Yes." he hisses, his hands holding her tighter, she can feel his chest rising and falling against her.

"Since you've been watching me, I suppose you know where my bed chambers are?" she says with a smile. 

He pulls back, hands still on her, looking over her body with half-lidded eyes. "I do." he says with a nod. 

"Then you will wait for me there. I am going to end the party. Then I'll join you." she pouts, almost cooing at him, her thumb brushing his jaw.  
\--------------------  
As she ushered people out, she became distracted by the growing flush that grew across her face and chest. The disappointment in the men's eyes as she bid them goodbye mirrored her own in her reflection of all her times spent under men who called themselves lovers. She only did it when she had to for the purpose of sustenance, of drawing out power.

Laying there, eyes to the ceiling as she was rubbed up against, their sweaty, tomato faces buried in her neck breathing hard as they served their purpose wasn't something she ever truly enjoyed. Their hands would never venture past her breasts, and even then they excused a few squeezes for foreplay and then it was never mentioned again. She'd eventually grow too bored and flip them over, riding them to their end and they'd praise her like a goddess as she yawned and showed them the door. She was never satisfied, never truly aroused as she felt she should or could be, and she couldn't help but think that perhaps a man, a creature such as Declan Harp might serve her better than they had. 

She practically floats up the stairs, telling her personal maids of her guest, and to ignore most the sounds they might hear in regard to thinking she was in trouble. She flounces into the room, shutting the door behind her, pressing her back to it as it clicked and she locked it behind her. 

He was in her large chair by the fire. It was recently fed and roaring. The light being the only source in the room, it illuminated the stained wood and dark, rich fabrics of her furniture with moving shadows. The yellow light flattered his skin and the yards of red velvet that covered the windows, chairs, and canopy of the bed with matching sheets. There were many large, dark furs throw across the bottom of the bed, and one currently being placed on the high back of the large chair as Declan rose from it. 

He'd already removed his boots, vest, and jacket. His large frame moved in smooth movements towards her. She could hear his breathing in the quiet of the room, see the shifting hollow of his throat from the half-open shirt. 

"Looks as though you've made yourself comfortable." she smirks, eyes rolling up to meet him barely a foot away. 

"Should I make you comfortable as well?" he asks, hands moving around her cinched by a corset waist. 

She smiles, a tilt of her head up to him, captivated and curious. "Yes, please." she says politely, moving away a few steps towards the bed and giving her back to him. 

She feels him unbutton the row of clasps on her dress. "This dress is lovely but I believe it's served its purpose tonight." his voice is low and calm, an unmistakable rumble, something rich and not human just under the surface. His hands move it off her shoulders, a swift yank leaves in around her feet. "I wouldn't ruin the dress," he whispers. "But these are obstacles I will." he hums into her ear, her bustle and hoops held up by strings and waist belts are torn, now a crumpled heap as she feels a firey tingle grow in her stomach. She says nothing so he continues. "Although these are very appealing to the eye, a lovely wild creature like you has no need for such binding things on her body." he informs her as she stares at the bed, eyes dark and brow heavy, letting herself be seduced, something he hadn't had the chance to do before. She feels a claw run down her neck, past her shoulders, a scratch that leaves a red trail behind it, making her eyes flutter before it plucks away at the corset's strings. 

He breaks them one by one, and she doesn't hold on to the whalebone and fabric as it too finds it's home for the night in the floor. 

She feels him growl more than hears it, two large hands, long fingers with prominent knuckles make their way down her back over her shift, running flat palmed down her ribs to her hips before stopped and tightening around the swell of them. Faster than she anticipates, he spins her at a speed not human, now holding her up with one hand on the small of her back as her feet twist in the mounds of fabric. He picks her up, leaving her shoes behind in the clothes, not exuding a sound as he does so and she's more than impressed. Her wealth and status were shown in her figure, full breasts and hips with soft thighs that met, leaving no gap but traveling up together to frame her sex covered in the same jet black hair colored hair as was advertised by the locks from her head. 

He places her back on her feet at the foot of the bed, looking at her like she was prey. He licks his lips, his nose twitches as he breathes her in, half-lidded eyes look over her body, barely hidden by the thin linen barrier that was left. It hung over her breasts, he could see her hardening nipples, imagine that smooth roundness of her body underneath. His inner animal was salivating over her appearance, like a fertility goddess, wide hips that could take anything he could give. This was a mystical magnetism he'd not experienced with any other not fully human woman. He wanted to sink his teeth into her, but not to harm her, only merely hurt her to make them both feel alive. 

He watches her arms lift, his attention back to her face as it hadn't moved from his as she studied him. He could smell her lust and she could sense his. It was wordless, the way their bodies nearly vibrated so closely any verbal communication was no longer needed. Her delicate hands, slender fingers entangling in her hair, removing the bejeweled combs and braids, letting it fall down her back and over he chest. He moves a hand up to her face, a soft touch before her fingers push into her hair. It smells of perfume and distinctly of her, it makes his eyes shut as he lets out a groan.

"You are delectable, Morgana." he rasps out before his hands move back to her body. 

Her fingers move to his shirt, undoing the buttons with a sly look, herself. "I long to see how delicious you are." she grins, eyes taking in the broad expanse of his chest as she pulls the long shirt from his pants, fingertips running down his chest and stomach. He was hot to the touch, feeling both hard and soft as she bit her lip at the sight of the large and masculine beast that stood in front of her. She lets out a sigh and her hands move to his buckle and buttons, she hears a grunt from him as her skin touches underneath the fabric. She runs her hand down his growing length outside of his pants, eyes swinging up to boldly stare into his. 

He grunts and before the question can show in her eyes, he is tearing open her shift with sharp nails, leaving it on the floor and forgotten immediately. His hands are on her hard and fast, spinning her around, knocking her over at the waist and her hands hitting the bed, fingers sank into the dark furs, the sensual feel of them making goosebumps bloom across her flesh as she felt his lips land on her shoulder. She can hear his breathing, wet sucking and biting kisses that walked down to the small of her back. She hears his pants hit the floor, the metal clink of a belt buckle hitting the wood. 

As he kissed her, his hands began to roam, squeezing at her ass and thighs as his lips and fingers tickled the rarely stroked flesh. His hand dives between her legs after a strong squeeze and shake of her ass cheek, fingers moving over her sex but not delving deeper. He could feel the growing slick as his middle finger teased into the soft folds. He moves to his knees, lips never leaving her body, only moving lower to kiss the weight of her ass, the thick of her thighs before burying his face between them. He growled, a long tongue surprising her as it found her wanting and quickly slid inside her. Her knees give slightly, eyes rolling back as she rests her weight on her hands to steady herself. His hands move up to her hips to hold her, a sharp slap to her hip that makes her gasp. She's never been handled in such a way, neither the enthusiasm or roughness was something she was accustomed to with men she'd bring to her bed, and she was quickly becoming just as enchanted by him as he was her.

A moan he'd been waiting to hear escapes her, a signal to move forward to his ears. With another sharp slap, another small gasp, he rises, turning her quickly again, his palms never leaving her soft skin. He moves his hand, big enough to encase her entire throat, up her chest and does just that. He sees no fear in her eyes as they meet his, only pupils large enough to black out her iris's gaze up at him, flickering with the light of the fire. He lingers only momentarily, hot breath across her jaw before forcing their lips together. With a harsh pace set, tongues and teeth mixing as they bit and sucked at one another, her hands reaching out to touch him. Her hands, tiny in scale to his body, reach out to grasp his hard, bobbing cock. She moans, eyes rolling behind her lids before looking down to fully appreciate the size of him with her eyes before she did so with her body. She grasps him confidently, not giving an indication it was the largest male instrument she'd ever seen as her hips wiggle with anticipation. 

He was magnificent lit by the licking flames, truly something worthy of writing about in a book of lore. He felt so human in her hands, but in every other sense, he was so much more. He held an air of certainty she'd never come across, she wasn't sure if it was from experience or something supernatural, and she didn't care. It made her swell and drip with want that she'd never felt before. As she gets lost in taking in the curve of him, the veins that trailed down to heavy balls, his grip on her throat tightened as he spoke. 

"Look at me." he snarls. 

Her lashes bat, her large eyes seeming innocent to any man who couldn't feel and smell the power coming off of her. The squeeze and release of her neck, making her moan and pant makes his cock twitch and her shoulders slump slightly as she caught her breath. As soon as he exhales, his mouth in on her again, sucking across her neck and shoulders as she moans, arms wrapping around her with nails trailing down her back as she let her head fall back, exposing her neck in an act of submission he'd never seen from her before. It only served to fuel his animalistic need for her body. 

Turning her again, he licks his lips as she bends over more willingly this time. On her tiptoes, she arches her back and bites her lip. Little noises of need are released by both of them, a sharp slap to her ass before handling it roughly again. She bounces against him, as he once against drags his hand across her center. His fingers slip past her folds, finding her swollen and sensitive and he growls, she whimpers as his fingers tease and don't enter, but rub harshly around that button that made her push back against him. 

"She likes that doesn't she?" he snarls, hands cupping and squeezing her lips hard before resuming their back and forth.

"Yes. Oh, yes." she moans, pushing back at him and throwing back her head. He drags his free hand up her spine, wrapping it in her hair and pulling back her head, leaning over her as he sinks his fingers into her. 

"You think you're ready for me?" he whispers into her ear, fingers pushing as deeply as they could, the pressure from his knuckles making her hips twitch. 

"Mmmm," she whines. "Yes." she pants out before he pushes her onto the bed face first. Before she knows it he's crawled up the bed, legs spread and looking glorious propped up on the piles of downy pillows against the headboard. She rises to her hands, throwing a knee up on the bed.

"Crawl to me you fucking gorgeous creature." he gruffs out, a hand wrapping around his cock and pumping up into his fist. 

She mewls, ass wiggling in the air as she crawls on all fours over him, stopping when her hips are level with him. 

His hands hold her hips, squeezes and slaps, a quick back and forth jerk before his hand moves up her chest, a rough tweak of her nipples, a slap delivered to the hard pink nubs. He moves his hand to the back of her neck, pulling her forward into another harsh kiss. She gives over, as if she had a choice, his lips moving down her neck, hand on her ribs to push her up slightly to continue the wet sucking and lapping onto her nipples. 

"Built like a god damned fertility goddess." he groans into her heavy breasts, hanging over his face, hands pawing away with his eyes shut as he took her in feminine form. 

"So you're a lover of big tits, are you Mr. Harp?" she purrs, a sly smile on her face as each suck and nibble sends a shiver straight to her clit. 

"I am at the service of Venus. A beast can't help himself." he moans, slapping both her ass cheeks at once, feeling it bounce against his hands, holding her wide set hips in a firm grip.

As he gives her a combination of hard sucks and bites, she moans out again from the pleasure and the praise. He moves his hips, his feet plant on the bed and she feels the head of his brush against her. "Are you going to keep a lady waiting?" she whispers, wiggling her hips to brush against his cock. 

"When I see a lady, we'll find out." he teases with narrowed eyes.

"Will you make this fiend stop waiting then?" she corrects and lets out a low laugh that feels like a warm, wet tongue lapping against his balls. 

He reaches down, grasping himself with hard strokes, feeling the heat of her lingering. She starts to raise up and his other hand pulls her back down by her hair. "Little thing like you has to take my cock nice and slow." he instructs, watching her eyes roll back at his filthy words. She'd never had a man speak to her in such a way and she craved more already. 

"There is no need to be gentle Mr. Harp." she whispers, eyes dark and aggressive over her flushed, wet mouth. 

He pulls her by her hair to his raised head, mouth against the shell of her ear, seeing the effect his words had on her. "I felt how tight that little cunt was around my fingers, Morgana." his voice was impossibly deep and she shuddered at the sound of it. "I don't believe you to have ever been fucked properly before and I'm going to see to it that cannot be said come morning." he hisses. "You can be sure that we will work and wear our leather endlessly, you dark flower. But first, I will open up that little pink purse of yours." he sees her lip twitch, taking full enjoyment of how he was speaking to her. Her enthusiasm for his crude words made a rumble grow in his chest. 

"Then I ask you beast," she moans. "to make it with two backs. See to it I'm fucked properly as you promise." she rasps out, her hips swiveling as he runs himself back and forth between the soaked softness of her sex.

His teeth take her earlobe between them, a softening of her posture, an arching of her back that pushes out a heavy sigh as he notches himself into her. As if he hadn't been captivated by every other part of her, her body and her mind, her dark soul included, he finds himself a prisoner of his own making at the feeling of her around him. He feels her fingers start to tense into his chest, now sheathed, he wraps his arm around her hips to hold her still, his other hand still nested in her long hair. If he hadn't known her to have practice in evil, he would've compared the feeling of her to entering the gates of heaven. "Such a sweet flower for a dark creature." he moans, making his way inside her slowly.

He could feel the whine, hearing it panted out as he lapped away at her neck and ear. He feels her stomach tighten, a deep moan of, "Oh, fuck." coming from her as his deep dark laugh caresses her ears and travels down her spine once again. For the angle he held her, he pushed as far as he could into her. He pulls back to watch her face as she adjusts. With unfocused eyes and an open mouth she moans, "Oh, Declan." so indulgently as her eyes roll back into her head, her body slumping against his. His mixture of pain and pleasure was what she'd always wanted. She'd never felt so full before, so at capacity physically that she fell limp and helpless, her mouth starting to kiss at his chest in an attempt to return the feeling he was giving her. 

With a swift pulling out and reentry, her head snaps up, mouth open again with a gasp at the places he was reaching within her. "Such a delicate little thing." he whispers, his hand holding her face by the chin. Her half-lidded eyes hold his stare. He shifts again, the surprise fading and her expression softening with each thrust. She wasn't trying to form words, she was a portrait of lust, being held firmly and fucked slowly. As her resistance to him lessens, her mouth becomes less slack, lips now moving and searching out for his fingers. She moans as she sucks his thick fingers into her mouth, a growl emanating up from his chest, a vibration she felt underneath her hands. She begins to move against him, her hips now taking him as she wants and he stills, relishing in the feeling of her muscles moving under her soft flesh. 

With his hips flat, she raises on her hands, her hips moving steadily faster. She lets her head fall back and whispers out swears into the dark, her waist twisting as she dipped and dragged herself over him. 

"That's it." he whispers, hands sliding up her thighs. 

"You're so fucking big." she moans, one hand roaming over her breasts. "Feels so good." she whispers, shoulders slumping with the admission. He moves his hands to her back and lower stomach, guiding her along in a back and forth motion. She whines, the pressure on her lower stomach making her feel even fuller like she could squeeze him so tightly he might burst. 

"And you are so tight, Morgana. So sweet, so wet." he gruffs out in a paced way, every time she would lower herself on him. "Take all of me." he rasps, hands on her hips, his rising to meet hers as the surprised look falls onto her face again, as he completely encases himself in her. Balls now tight and snug beneath the swell of her ass. Her hands shake for a moment, unsteady against his chest. 

"Fuck." she squeaks, brow furrowing for a moment, hardly believing there could've been more of him to take. 

"That's it. That's it right there." he whispers, "Like that." his tone wasn't demanding, rather softer than it had been as he let himself relax as she warmed him from the inside out, tensing around him. With his eyes having fluttered shut, a breathy "All of me." huffed out from snarled lips, he's caught off guard by her sudden movement. He hears a deep moan, opening his eyes to see her eyes rolled back, sitting back and putting her hands on his thighs, helping herself to him. 

Her nails gripped his firm legs, aiding her in riding him as she pushed down hard on him, the moment of pause now passed, he revs back up under her with a growl as her eyes darken, the softness now gone and replaced with the sultry creature he'd seen before. Her expression is a juxtaposition to her sounds, high pitched and distinctly feminine, unlike the ones he'd heard as he watched her during rituals before. But this wasn't a ritual, this was two dark creatures colliding and losing themselves in each other for a glorious night. With one hand on her breast, rolling her nipple, the other between her legs, fingers circling her clit she becomes more ferocious. 

She picks up her pace, keeping up with every hard slap he gave her and he feels something in the air shift. The fire faulters and he can feel an electric spark tickle across his skin that he knew to be magic. Her chest heaves, hands slamming down onto his chest, nails digging in and drawing blood as a low, cat-like growl starts to comes from her. He looks away from her undulating body to her eyes, finding them black now, her lust building to heights that changed her appearance, a low glow that made her sweat-slicked skin glisten. An almost inhuman voice, a raspy order of "Don't. Stop." is barked from her as she holds his eyes with her with unwavering contact and intensity. 

With the command he holds her hips, controlling her again, pistoning into her as fast and hard as he could. They noises rose in a chorus of deep growls, higher pitched moans and desperate gasps for air. "Let go." he snarls, feeling her twitching around him, he grabs her hair, pulling back her head to arch her back and it sounds a shriek from her that cuts through the still air. He feels her seize around him, watching her stomach and ribs contort with heavy breaths as he watched her orgasm move across her body. He can feel her juices dripping down his balls like a freshly squeezed fruit, a tightening of her walls around him that was on the verge of painful, an ecstasy filled twist and pull as she continued to write away at him.

"Yessss." she hisses out, like a snake, her back arching almost unnaturally far before he lets her hair go. Her head swings back down, hair in a curtain around her before he hears another hiss, this one more predatory as her behavior piques his interest. She flips her hair back, revealing those black eyes again staring through him under a heavy brow and rosy swollen lips. The softness is gone and only the beautifully frightening woman remained. She moves her legs, feet placed on the bed, him still inside as she claws her hands up his body, grasping his wrists and holding his arms to the bed by his head as she uses the new position of leverage to get back to work on top of him. She holds her lip between her teeth, eyes shut and rolling behind their lids as she hit him hard and fast, demanding he makes her come again. 

"Yes, yes." he gives a charming smile and deep laugh, losing his edge with the fondness he felt for her for a moment. "Do it. Fuck me." he smirks, licking his lips at her taking control for her own pleasure. 

Her eyes open, boring back into his as she lets out a deliciously evil sounding laugh. "Do it." she sass's back. "Make me let go again." a brief smile flashes across her face, the mixture of it with the otherworldly black eyes makes him shudder. He goes back to moving his hips with hers, and her face falls again, eyes fluttering shut, a breathy sigh from her wet mouth before she snarls, hissing out of her teeth. "Fuck." she whines, moving faster, her hands losing their grip on his wrists for just a moment, and that's all he needed to move quickly, hand moving to the backs of her thighs, helping her move, hands slapping against her in enthusiasm for watching himself sink into her, coming out covered in slick from her arousal and disappearing again with the warm wet sounds of him fucking her properly as he'd promised. As he feels her shake again, a low groan convulsing her stomach as she grips his shoulders. She hisses out more praise. "Yessss. Fuck. Again, yes." turns into a more desperate moan, he gives her a hard slap to her ass and she tenses again, this time he gets to watch her give herself over, her thighs trembling, hips twitching, dropping to grind on him when her legs refuse to work properly. "Oh, fuck." she sighs out and as soon as her eyes meet his again she sees the yellow bloom across them. 

He wasn't finished, and she feels the heat of arousal run through her again at the sight of extended canines and yellow eyes under his heavy brow. His hair is damp as is hers, both laying wild and loose, sticking to their bodies. He uses his inhuman speed again, arms wrapping around her and pushing her to her back, a quick bite to her neck, a few rounds of hurried sucks and slurps to her breasts and he has he turned over, ass in the air for him. 

She sways her hips at him, held in the air, as he sees the red handprints he's left on her, a soft and wet dripping center still calling out for him as he plunges inside her again. Her eyes shut and cross, a gasp that she feels throughout her body as her thighs shake at the feeling. "Oh, fucking hell." she whimpers, face pushed into the soft fur of the blankets. "You're so...god damn it Declan." she moans, hand clenching into the soft fabric. 

He doesn't hold back or wait with her this time, he knows she can take him and he wants to make sure she remembers who did this to her come tomorrow. 

"You take me so well you filthy little thing." his voice sounds as strung out as he is, nails digging into her soft fleshy hips as he watches the ripples of his impact against her carry throughout her body. He sees her body trying to hold itself up against him, slipping and failing over and over against the onslaught of his hips. "Didn't know if you could take me like this, but fuck...you can. Ugh, Morgana you fucking temptress, I'm going to fucking ruin you for any other man." his voice has slipped beyond human, and when she feels the sting of claws, the harshness in the way he pulls her up against him by her throat she feels a surge of power knowing he's losing himself in her. Sharp teeth bite into her shoulder, a tongue too long for a human man laps against her, licking the blood from the tiny punctures, serpentine in its movements it covers her neck and ears, she hears the snarling and biting, the panting of an animal behind her. 

"You're trying to make my body yours." she pants out, his thrusts jolting her body, hitting her so impossibly deep she doesn't bother to open her eyes but moves her hand back, reaching up to take a fist full of her hair at the back of his head to keep him close. "But it can belong to no man." she moans. "But you are a fucking animal, Declan. A filthy beast sent to defile me aren't you?" he growls in her ear, the loudest of the night so far as she feels it move in his chest against her back. "Taking me bent over like this, like the dog you are. How can I be ruined for any other man when you yourself aren't one?" Her words send him into a frenzy, he didn't know if it was magic of pure animalistic need that drove him to be so reckless with her small body. 

"And what woman would take a beast like me to bed, hmmm? What starving, lustful demon must remain for you to want this so badly. Touch that soaked cunt of yours and see how much you love getting ruined by a beast." 

With her fingers frantic around her clit, his filthy words, rivaling that of demons she'd let inhabit her make her weak in new ways she didn't know possible. 

"Ruin me, Declan. Fucking ruin me." she calls out, and he snaps, shoving her to the bed, hands on either ass cheek, spreading her apart as he watches himself move within her. 

If she hadn't been pinned flat the bed she would've looked to see how far gone he was. She could feel the drool, the heat, and crawling of his skin. She'd seen the yellow eyes, the teeth, and claws and she wondered if there were more unseen changes as he moved so fast and hard, ruining her as she'd openly begged. As it seemed was almost easy for him, he delivered yet again, the stimulation her fingers lent, the deep and acute angle in which he dove into her is enough to make her scream for him this time. He lays his body on hers, the weight of him was the oddest combination of feeling so dominated and yet so safe simultaneously. With hands on her lower back, holding her in place, knees wide to her sides he swung his hips mercilessly, a grunt that only grew louder, more urgent as she let the shout rip from her throat to show him how well he had succeeded. 

With a gnashing of teeth he releases inside her, forehead pressed to her back, feeling the blood start to trickle down her hips and onto the sheets from his claws piercing her skin. She felt much an animal when she was with him that she envisioned sucking the blood from his fingertips and lapping at wounds as aftercare.

They both felt sanity return as their hearts slowed. She feels the nails retract, the sweat cool against their skin and he shudders against her. The beast had left, feeling well fed in them both. What remained were two satisfied and exhausted humans who'd just had, for her the most satisfying sexual encounter she'd ever had, and for him, the most surprisingly intimate and gratifying experiences with a human. She couldn't take the sort of damage in her normal form as a fellow shifter could, or what she could handle with a demon writhing about under her skin but she had taken him and begged for more, leaving him feeling an unknown to him before euphoria that felt heavy and settled in his chest. He could feel the quiet hum of her power, charged and happy beneath him. When he kisses between her shoulders she flutters her eyes open, not expecting the tender touch. He rises, hands sliding easily up her wet back, cracking her spine as he groans with relief before he slowly pulls out, picking her up gently and laying her back beside him in the pillows. 

She grunts, shifting her body to access the damage inflicted but found only the promise of soreness come morning, and that was nothing a quick tonic and soak couldn't greatly ease. The air hits her wet skin and she shivers, moving to get under the blanket. He watches her with great interest. Seeing a small kitten again where the hellcat once resided. 

"You're welcome to get under with me if you'd like. The cold is creeping in." she says with the same large doe eyes she'd had at the beginning of the night, now back to a lovely shade of grey. 

He considers it a moment. Was he staying? Was he leaving? He'd been so engrossed in his pursuit of her he hadn't bothered to think about what the plan was after. But as he sees her looking soft and rather happy, hair framing her face against the soft pillows, the thick blanket and furs piled up on a soft mattress, he doesn't want to leave. He doesn't feel the urge to run, not that he always did, but he becomes aware he wasn't sure if he'd ever spent the night in a bed this nice. His kind didn't usually get the luxury of such fine accommodations. Sleeping in the woods and the hotels, brothels and ale house's along the aimless road he'd been going down alone for so long now never had such comforts. So he would stay, he decides. A safe space, a lovely woman, a soft and warm bed were more than enough reasons for him to. He slips under the covers, and she gives him a curious smile before she moves and lies next to him, an arm and a leg sprawled across him as if he were a tree and she was some jungle cat. 

"Will you be staying?" she asks, an indifferent face looking up at him.

"Would you prefer I leave?" he asks.

"No," she says with a little sigh. "It gets very cold at night," she says softly. "I would be lying to say a warm body to share the bed with would be something I'd turn down." her tone isn't particularly romantic, and neither is her expression. "You don't mind do you?" she asks, being so proper and polite after what they'd just done together. The two personalities that lie within her make him highly curious about her. His interest and draw to her not fading after their romp as he'd expected it too. 

"No." he shakes his head, his brow heavy. 

She places her head on his chest. "It would be a shame to waste having such a warm and handsome body in my bed and not use to it's every advantage." she smiles. "And we've used each other to almost every other one." she let's out a soft laugh. 

"I'd have to disagree." he grins.

"Oh?" she lilts.

"That was not nearly every way I'd like to use your body, Morgana." his voice deep and soothing, a slight hint of mischievousness she appreciated. 

"Mmmm," she says, eyes still shut and a coy little smile on her face. "Will there be more then Declan?" she asks. "Do I have the good fortune of you coming back?" she grins. "After all you did say you wanted to ruin me for everyone else. Would be a shame to never share my bed again after a night like this." her arms and legs stretch and shift over him, the impression of a kitten being spot on as her soft hair started to dry and curl, making her look innocent when she was anything but. He could understand how she'd not been discovered yet. 

"After tonight, darling I will come back anytime you call me." he sees her smile and nod.

"Good." she lets out a heavy sigh and settles with a hum. "I was never allowed a dog. I've always wanted one." she giggles and he feels a funny little turn in his stomach as he laughs at her borderline crude joke, but those were his favorite sort. It comes to him as he watches her fall into sleep, purring against him contentedly, that this want he had to be near her, must mean that she is also now one of his favorite sort of things.


End file.
